Charming
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Kagome always dreamed about finding the perfect guy. He would like in any girls fantasy be “Prince Charming”. So when Kagome meets Sesshoumaru, she’s the only one who sees, he may be a Prince, but charming? He’s anything but. But then again, people change


Charming

Chapter 1: Mommy Dearest

Summary: Kagome always dreamed about finding the perfect guy. He would like in any girls fantasy be "Prince Charming". So when Kagome meets Sesshoumaru, she's the only one who sees, he may be a Prince, but charming? He's anything but. But then again, people change, ne? 

To: Mommy Dearest (these are supposed to be emails, but it wont let me post them)

From: No One You'd Know 

Hey mom, I know it's only been a week, but I just wanted to write. I settled in fine and unpacked all my staff. There are only a few other people who arrived this early, so I don't really have any friends now. On the free time I had, I went around to see the place. It's beautiful really, in the simplest term. I never would have guessed a university could look like this. But anyway, I'll send you a few pictures so you can see for yourself. How are things back home? Do you guys miss me yet? Is Boyou being good? Cuz' he better behave himself. Anyway you guys I miss you all so much. I'll e-mail you again soon.

P.S.; Say hi to Souta for me.

Love you lots.

Kaggy.

She sighed, got up and closed her laptop. 'Now what?' She walked to her window and looked outside. Two busses were parked outside with students filing out. ' I wonder if any of them are supposed to be my missing roommates'. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. 'I guess I'll find out soon enough.' And right she was. About 5 seconds later a girl ran down the hallway half dragging her luggage behind her. Behind her was a man, also running, or chasing if you look at it that way. She ran into the room dropped her bags and locked the door without even realizing she wasn't alone in the room.

"Hi, you must be my roommate." The girl jumped at the sound of some ones voice behind her. She whirled around and breathed a sigh of relief realizing it was only Kagome.

"Yeah, Hi, I'm Sango." She said extending her hand.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you." She said shaking Sango's hand.

"Likewise."

Insistent banging on the door, and screaming cut off all the following chitchat.

"Sango, honey, I'm sorry, but you have to understand, it's not my fault, that hand is cursed I tell you, cursed!" When Sango gave an 'eep' and ran for the closet Kagome decided to see who it was. She opened the door and

….wow

………….hot

………………….how did he get here?

…………………………………………………blink , blink

"Hi?"

"Sango? …You look different. But don't worry not in a bad way! So I take it you forgive me? Wonderful! We'll go celebrate tonight. There should be a place around here somewhere." And out of nowhere, he hugged her. She was so confused she almost didn't notice his hand slip far too much south. Almost…

"Hentai!"

Smack

Thud

Door slams shut

Grumble, grumble

**Sigh** "I guess he'll never learn. You know he did that to every single girl on the buss, got slapped every time, and is still trying." Sango said as she flopped down on one of the beds.

"You don't say." Grumbled Kagome, already plotting payback, to both him and his 'wondering' hands. Then something came to mind "You know him?" she asked, already grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sango, seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes, answered wearily. "Yes, we were in the same school, he was the biggest leach there. Why?" She answered already wishing she had lied.

"Well, you see…" Kagome started, painting an innocent expression on her face. "I was kind of hoping, that, oh I don't know….may be….you could help me with something?" she finished, with the most hopeful puppy eyed look Sango had ever seen.

"Oh, and what would that something be?" Sango asked, wishing she could back away, but knowing she's cornered into a wall.

"Oh, nothing special. You know, just the usual. Since he's a leach, he would love to go out with you, wouldn't he?" Kagome asked, her smile getting impossibly wider.

Sango snorted. "He'd go out with anything that had a female bone in its body." She answered turning her head to look out the small window, still watching Kagome out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright then, don't worry though, I'm also in the plan so your not alone. But do you think he'd get embarrassed if he, say happened to be in an expensive restaurant, may be…oh, say missing his clothes?" Kagome answered, examining her nails.

Sango stared at the girl for a second, with a bewildered expression on her face. Then "HAHAHAHAHA OHMYGOD!!!, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE???"

Kagome looked up, mischief shining in her eyes. "Cuz you never met me before."

After Sango's laughing fit died down, she looked up at her new roommate, wiping away tears from laughing so much. "Kagome, I think we are going to be friends."

Kagome, grinned down at her new friend and answered "My thoughts, exactly." Then she looked around her room, looking for something. "Now lets see what we'll need to make this work." Her eyes fell on a black, strapless dress. She walked over to it and picked it up. "And to think I almost didn't pack this", she said and looked over her shoulder at Sango, who grinned back at her and got to work.


End file.
